Power generating equipment and facilities are a financial investment with the return on that investment coming over time. Optimizing the present value of the equipment investment is a key equipment management goal and priority. Machine operating strategies based on finding and optimizing the operation method to maximize the total net present value (“NPV”) of the investment would produce the best financial results achievable. Strategies based on the values and criteria of the generator's owner, taking into consideration technical aspects of the fatigue endurance of the turbine; the present and future value of the energy produced; and the time value and uncertainty factor, and the discount rate for the owner can be used to determine the best operational strategy for maximizing the NPV of the investment in the equipment.
Turbines are currently used to take advantage of natural and renewable resources, such as wind and water. The turbines can be operated at high output levels for a shorter time or at lower output levels for a longer period of time until the machine's cumulative fatigue life is consumed, but the total life cycle output limited by cumulative fatigue will be about the same. Operating the machine(s) as a financial investment with the goal of maximizing the present value of the operation will optimize the financial result of the investment in the equipment.